The Dying Girl By: Zom
by TrollCopShippings
Summary: FDK gets paralyzed from the neck down and Zom has to take care of her how will this effect their daily lives? Also there is a psycho killer hunting down each and every one of the troll cops killing each of them.


The Dying Girl  
By: Zombieslayer241

Faith had been my best friend since high school. We were two members of the worlds most famous group of people named The Troll Cops. We played games with each other every day occasionally recording. And done day everything changed forever.  
Faith was walking down the streets of Boston while we were at Pax East 2025. She was attacked on the street and I'm just gonna stop there. After her attacker was finished he threw her down on the ground. And she landed on a shard of glass. That glass stabbed into her back and severed her spinal cord. From that day on she was completely paralyzed from the neck down.  
I was in the middle of the debut of the Brainwave when I got the call. They told me Faith was in the hospital. I jumped off the stage and ran to the hospital. I don't think I'd ever run faster in my life and that's saying something.  
I burst into Faiths hospital room in tears. The doctor told me she was paralyzed from the neck down and there was nothing they could do. Removing the glass and stitching up her back was a quick procedure but there was nothing they could do about her spinal. The girl who had been my best friend for all my life now lay before me unable to wipe the tears from her eyes. I pulled a chair over to the side of her bed, put my hand on her shoulder, and wiped the tears from her eyes. I then embraced her put her head on my shoulder and she started to sob.  
"why me?" She cried "why did it have to be me?"  
I held her tighter.  
"It's okay Faith" I said in a soothing voice "I'm here for you"  
This seemed to comfort her a little because she calmed down a little bit.  
I heard a buzzing noise coming from the table next to the bed. Faiths phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Matt A Cooper. I picked up the phone and answered it.  
"Hey Matt" I said not hiding the dismay from my voice  
"What's wrong man... Where's Faith?"  
I told him what was going on  
"Oh... I... see... Could you put Faith on the phone" he said less upset than I thought he'd be  
I did as he asked and put the phone to Faiths ear.  
"Hey boo" she said. She was sobbing but she smiled. That smile soon faded from her face and fresh tears flowed from her eyes. I then heard the hang up tone from the phone and put it down.  
"what's wrong?" I asked  
"he... he..." She started to sob "he broke up with me"  
"what" I said starting to become more angry than sad.  
"he said he'd been planning to for a while" she said sobbing "said that this just made it worse"  
"that bastard"  
Faith sobbed louder. I embraced her yet again letting her cry into my shirt.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
"yo David where the fuck did you go" Alex said getting pissed off at me leaving so abruptly.  
"tell everyone it's postponed till next week" I said  
"what why"  
"get over here and I'll tell you"  
"where'd you go"  
"Brigham and Women's Hospital, room 324"  
I hung up the phone.  
Alex showed up about three hours later.  
"Jesus Christ what happened" he said seeing Faith  
I told him the story.  
"Damn" he said "sorry I got so pissed at you over the phone it was kind of our big day you know" he said apologetically  
"yeah it's kind of shitty that it had to happen today of all days"  
*sniff sniff* (she sniffled in dismay)"I'm sorry" Faith said  
"no Faith you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault" I said "I don't care if today was the resurrection of Christ I'll be there for you"  
*sniff* "thank you" Faith said faintly smiling. She snuggled her head into my neck and closed her eyes  
we left the hospital around 9:30. I pushed Faith out the door in her wheelchair and hailed a cab.  
"hey I'm really sorry but youz can't take the chair" the driver said in a thick Boston accent as I opened the door.  
I picked Faith up and settled her into the cab. I ran back inside and dropped off the chair before getting in myself.  
"hey don't I recognize youz from somewhea" the driver asked  
I merely looked at him  
"yeah youz that guy who made the Brainwave. That youtuba named Zom" he said "I'm a huge fan"  
"thank you" I said "she's also from the group, FaithDaKitty"  
"you shittin' me" he said looking back at her "I never thought I'd be drivin two of the most famous people in the world today, where you headed"  
"Boston harbor hotel"  
"what's wrong Zom u seem down"  
"you did just pick us up from a hospital" I responded  
"what happened"  
"Faith was... She had an accident. she can't move anything bellow her neck"  
"oh man I'm sorry"  
"it's okay just... Drive"  
We drove for a while before the driver broke the silence  
"hey um quick question. Are youz still gonna do the youtube stuff"  
"I hadn't thought about that"  
We drove in silence until we finally reached our hotel. I carried Faith up to our room and laid her down on the couch. Everyone was wondering what was going on. I gave them the short version.  
"damn" Megan said wide eyed  
"we were just about to have dinner" Tabby said  
"k what is it"  
"we were gonna supersize you with crêpes cause it's your big day"  
"thanks guys" I said  
Faith had a hint of a smile on her face.  
I had to feed Faith because she couldn't move her arms. She thanked me. We sat watching tv for a while before Faith asked me to come closer. She then whispered in my ear  
"I need to go to the bathroom"  
"Fuck"  
I carried her to the bathroom and shut the door. Then I did what I never thought I'd have to do. I took off her pants.  
"don't look" Faith said blushing  
"a little difficult"  
"why because you want to look at it" she giggled  
I allowed a smile to return to my face for the first time since I left PAX, "at least you still have your sense of humor"  
The rest I will not speak of again.  
A few hours passed before we all went to bed. I carried faith to her room, laid her down on her bed, and tucked her in.  
I then went back to my room and laid down next to Clea. Before I could get to sleep my phone went off. It said the cops caught the guy who attacked faith but he escaped. I got up and told Faith about it. As I was walking out the door she called my name  
"David"  
"what"  
"ummmm could you stay with me tonight" she said "it'd make me feel a lot safer"  
"sure I guess" I said before snuggling in next to her  
We woke up the next morning and I carried Faith to the living room and set her down on the couch. Everyone else had already left to go out and do their thing. We were watching an episode of Law and Order Special Victims Unit. I was trying to reassure Faith the guy who attacked her would get caught. At around noon I got another call this one worlds worse than the first. I ran out of the hotel down into an alleyway next to PAX. I saw the flashes of blue and red, pushed through a line of police officers and saw her. Clea lay on the ground in a pool of blood her throat had been mangled with a shard of glass. The girl I had loved now lay in front of me dead. I fell to my knees hot tears flowing from my eyes.  
"who could have done this"  
"we caught the fucka red handed. it was the same bastad who raped Faith" a police officer to my right said.  
"I should have warned her" I said "I knew this guy had gotten away" "I should have warned her" I said yelling now

It was two months later the next time I had smiled. Faith and I were sitting next to each other on the couch in the Troll Cops house living room. She was leaning against me having no way to support herself.  
"I wish things could just be like they had before having nothing to worry about other than our recording schedule. I wish we could just play video games and-"  
"wait say that again" I said cutting her off  
"I wish things-"  
"no after that"  
"video games?"  
"YES" I ran to grab a Brainwave and said. "Your brain still works you could still move in this" I said showing her the Brainwave.  
"REALY" she said unable to contain her excitement  
"yeah"  
I strapped her in to the brainwave and put mine on. We lay next to each other in Faith's bed. I woke up next to Faith, in a new world. I looked and saw her to my right standing up. She was walking slowly her legs wobbly because she'd forgotten how to walk after so long. Quickly she was running around, smiling and laughing like a mad women. She circled around and glomped me (tackle/hug) and she kissed me full on the lips. Her lips were so soft.  
"thank you so much" she said pulling away  
That was the first time I'd smiled since Clea was killed.  
And then she said it. The words I never thought I'd hear from her.  
"I love you"  
Upon thinking about it we've been closer to each other than ever before since she was paralyzed. I had helped her do everything, I was always by her side, I suppose I loved her too but we were both to depressed to say it. Or even realize it.  
We found an inn and logged out Faith went to the bathroom first and yelled  
"YES I CAN WIPE MY OWN ASS"  
looks like her sense of humor has come back to her too.

A month later we were playing on the brainwave. I had logged out and wondered why she wasn't. I walked over to her to push the emergency logout button on the back of her Brainwave. I rolled her over to push it and she was cold. She was Dead. I couldn't believe it how could she be dead. She was running around her normal energetic self in the game just a minute ago. What happened. I logged back in and found her alive and well in the game.  
"hey David why can't I log out" she asked running over to me  
"Faith I.. I.. I.. I don't know what happened your body IRL is... Dead"  
Her confused expression changed to one of horror.  
"I think since you died while you were playing your Brainwave left your consciousness in the game" "I think you can still live in here"  
She just looked at me a look of acceptance in her eyes.  
"...hold on" I said before logging out.  
I put a little post-it note on both our brainwaves that said "do not unplug no matter what" in big bright red letters. I sat up my Brainwave to do a high output scan on my brain. Transferring my consciousness into the game and killing my real body. I logged back in accepting that I would never be able to log back out.  
And with that the life of the last surviving Troll Cop finally snuffed out. At least I would die on my own terms rather than being killed by that psychopath and I would live out an eternity with Faith.  
In a world of my own creation.


End file.
